


花と水

by Triglav



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 最终散落的其实是捩花。





	花と水

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然表面上看起来好像很无差的样子但我说它是白海它就是白海。  
> 有非常2006年风味的基佬骗婚（……）剧情，很OOC，时间线绝对有bug，还有如山的私设，介意的各位请跳过吧。 

2018.09.21  
BGM: Chalk Circles - Suede

 

祖父年纪很大了，仍旧没有退休。  
担任六番队副队长的银次郎先生，须发也斑白了。朽木白哉三席实则承担了六番队百分之八十的实务工作，包括但不仅限于在道场用竹刀砍人、在校场用缚道绑人、抱着文件或者别的什么去其他番队跑腿，以及其他等等。五番队那位跟他同龄的副队长嘲笑他“成天板着张扑克脸，不会有女孩子喜欢你的哦”，他很想忽略席次的差距给对方一个六杖光牢然后将此人扔下东大圣壁。  
及至十三番队的那位副队长某一天突然对他说：“来朽木，笑一个嘛~”的时候，白哉终于没有忍住，真的用一招六杖光牢把对方丢进了雨乾堂门前的鲤鱼池里。

朽木白哉以学年首席身份从真央毕业，是在他的父亲战死之后的第八年。他原本打算花一年时间就读完所有课程进入护廷十三队，就像十年前的那位著名天才市丸银那样。可是祖父说：“你应当学会韬光养晦。”  
韬光养晦是什么，白哉并不十分明白。总而言之，他在真央上了六年的学，六年间绝大多数的日子都很无聊。  
偶尔能令他感到有趣的，是最后两年隔周周四的下午，少数优秀学生才能注册的高级瞬步提高班——由现役的优秀死神授课，错过这村就没这店，符合条件的学生们一个不落，都登上了这节课的花名册。

斩拳走鬼里的第三项·瞬步，这玩意儿白哉熟。在孩童时代就跟着原二番队队长兼隐秘机动老大瞬神夜一练瞬步的，放眼全尸魂界，除了夜一她弟四枫院夕四郎之外，只有他朽木白哉一个人。原本以为这不过是又一节无趣但又不得不上的课程，但那个卯月的下午，当白哉准时抵达位于真央灵学院边缘处的第十一操场，见到的就是——  
“啊，这家伙不是志波海燕吗。”  
——他当时在内心这样想。

时任十三番队副队长的志波海燕，没有别他的副官臂章。他把一身死霸装穿出了七分流氓气质，简直跟八番队的京乐队长似的，整个人窝在操场中心的木质高台上坐没坐相，已经跟其他上这节课的男生女生们打成了一片。穿绛色袴的小姑娘们围在志波海燕的周围听他笑着说话，脸也红得像她们的裙摆一样。  
白哉觉得这个人很碍眼。  
以前，跟祖父一起去雨乾堂拜访浮竹队长的时候，白哉曾经见过几次这位年轻的志波家家主。当时，面对朽木银岭和自己的队长，志波海燕还大概保存了一些正形——或许是因为他小时候被银岭训过不止一回——但是看到一本正经地跪坐在祖父身后的白哉，海燕却在“成年人们”专注于谈话的时候，偷偷向他扮了好几个绝对是师承自四枫院夜一的鬼脸。  
完全没有前五大贵族或者十三番队副队长应有的矜持。  
忽略肤色，简直像是跟四枫院夜一一母同胞的姐弟。比夕四郎更像亲生的。

“我讨厌这家伙。”这是白哉对海燕的第一印象。雨乾堂的鲤鱼在他眼角余光里跃出水面，海燕不再逗他了，转而专心喝十三番队的女性席官奉上来的茶水。白哉也捧起茶杯。茶是好茶，但终归比朽木家常喝的那几款差了些档次。

他以为那便算是他和志波海燕的第一次见面了，记忆里雨乾堂门前池中的鲤鱼鱼鳞光泽鲜亮，祖父和浮竹队长谈话谈得有些久，海燕捧着茶杯去看鱼，而他仍在祖父身后正襟危坐。那使他感到有些烦躁。  
但实际上不是的。在那个卯月的多云的下午，在真央灵学院的第十一操场，志波海燕在一群叽叽喳喳的小姑娘们的环绕中抬起头来、看见了他。  
海燕说：

“啊，白哉呀。好久不见了，还记得我吗？  
“小时候我抱着你玩过的，你还叫我海燕哥哥——”

“没有发生过的事就请不要乱讲。”  
就读真央灵学院的五回生首席朽木白哉面无表情地说。

 

海燕说的“白哉小时候”的事，白哉自然半点儿也不记得了，对其真实性也抱持强烈的怀疑。他要求海燕叫自己“朽木”，而不是“白哉”，即使海燕叫班上的所有人都是叫名字。  
“朽木，你这样，让老师有点伤心……”  
“我认为教师和学生之间最好还是保持适当的距离。”  
“可是浮竹队长也叫你’白哉’啊，为什么我就不行？”  
“浮竹队长是朽木家的朋友。”  
“……我跟苍纯先生也是朋友！”  
“没有听家父提到过。”

以朽木苍纯的性格，大概会把志波海燕定义成“认识的人”而非“友人”，毕竟年纪差距摆在那里，海燕算是苍纯的子侄辈。浦原平子和夜一那帮人跟海燕一起胡吃海喝的时候，朽木苍纯也从来不会参与。而当志波海燕终于接过副官臂章，朽木苍纯的队葬仪式都已经结束了。白哉并不是很想听到海燕提起亡父的名字。  
“你又有什么资格说起他呢，”他想，“对于父亲的事情什么都不了解……”  
“苍纯先生跟我提起过，说你的瞬步水平很不错……”  
这不像是父亲会跟别人说的话……白哉想，如果海燕再假借父亲的名义说出些什么来，他就真的要生气了。  
“……还说你把四枫院家的瞬步秘法学了个八九不离十，可恶啊夜一那家伙都不肯教我——”  
她也不肯教我，是我偷学的。志波海燕这个人原来没有想象里的那么聪明嘛——  
“不过反正不用她教我我也会嘿嘿嘿，谁还不会偷着学几招啊。来朽木，这是我特别为你开的小灶，我让你半小时，比比看谁先到达流魂街西十八区的湖边码头，输的人今晚请吃饭。”

海燕留白哉的堂，跟他东拉西扯地聊天，真央已经放学了好一会儿。本来在这时候，白哉应该去食堂随便扒几口饭，然后找片空地练习鬼道或者斩术，但因为志波海燕这个人的关系，在这个拥有暖色的夕阳的瀞灵廷的黄昏，少年朽木白哉却像个白痴一样，瞬步一道接着一道，往西流魂街的方向狂奔。  
白哉抵达流魂街西十八区的湖边的时候，天色已然转黑。空气湿润清冷，湖上一星渔火，借着星光、月色和岸边人家从纸窗透出的烛光仔细看，是志波海燕戴着京乐队长同款斗笠，叼着烟管打着灯笼，半靠半躺在一叶小舟之中，在湖上随波逐流……

……输了。  
上一次输得这么惨，是夜一离开尸魂界之前的一星期。被夺走的发绳到最后也没能拿回来，那天直到睡觉时间，他都自暴自弃地散着头发。  
在这个夜晚，朽木白哉品尝到了暌违了九年的败北的滋味。  
“晚饭去哪里吃？”  
海燕把小舟系在码头的系船柱上时，白哉罕见地主动问道。

这是朽木白哉第一次见到横跨西流魂街十四区至二十六区的这片湖水——后来他知道了这片湖叫做六海——也是他第一次在流魂街吃饭。名叫“柳叶亭”的这家店是廉价的居酒屋，供应烤串、盖饭、咖喱、清酒、从现世流传过来的不知名饮料，白哉觉得有些新奇，当然没在面上表露出来。海燕似乎和老板还有店里的每一个服务生都是熟人，跟谁都能拉几句家常。  
“我有时候也会带队士们来这里喝酒吃夜宵，”海燕对他说，“如果他们的日常训练表现得足够好。”  
我也被当做十三番队的队士同等对待了吗？白哉想，今天的瞬步课程自己又是当之无愧的第一，只要不算上长途奔袭彻底输给海燕的耻辱。  
海燕喝酒，白哉则不喝，他其实早到了喝酒的年纪，只不过一直不喜欢酒精的味道。海燕觉得可惜，说着“你错失了人生的一大乐趣……”一边又喝了一口柚子酒。  
最后白哉到底没有请客，海燕说着“你还没收入呢，我之前开玩笑的”，豪迈地靠脸赊了账。  
当晚也是白哉第一次翻真央宿舍区的墙。

那之后的两年都是这样度过的。隔周的周四下午，志波海燕来给真央最擅长瞬步的未来死神们上一节课，满校园玩儿抓鬼或者自己当那个被抓的鬼，间或讲一些关于虚圈冒险或者现世驻守的半真半假的传奇故事，放学之后把朽木白哉留下来开小灶。长距离瞬步的终点永远是流魂街西十八区的湖边码头，白哉从来没有赢过——但是海燕让出的时间在白哉毕业前从半小时缩短到了十分钟。海燕请客吃晚饭，地点集中在西流魂街前五个区的廉价餐馆，结束以后白哉翻墙回宿舍，临近毕业的时候他还被祖父抓了一次包。  
朽木银岭根本没有在意孙子的违反校规。  
“真央的墙我年轻的时候也翻过，”他对罪魁祸首说，“是我带着你祖父翻的，怎么如今反过来了？”  
志波海燕诚惶诚恐，朽木白哉目瞪口呆。  
那天晚上，祖父离开以后，白哉听见海燕对他说：  
“朽木，我才刚发现，原来你真的有除了面无表情之外的表情诶啊好痛！”  
——接下来，他们在真央宿舍区的会客室进行了长达两个小时无人打扰的白打练习，第二天统计出的财产损失高达一万五千环，白哉用零花钱赔偿了一半，剩下一半还不能走十三番队的公账。海燕荷包大出血，心情低落了一个月。

 

进入六番队这件事，是在上真央以前——在朽木白哉出生以前——就已经决定好的。  
一切都按部就班，没有任何意外。毕业礼时白哉代表毕业生做发言，祖父有身为队长的顾虑不能来，海燕有事不能来，清家先生倒是远远地站在人群中，显然得到了祖父的授意。  
宿舍里放的私人物品很少，打了个类似四番队标配的包袱背在背上，朽木白哉就此与六年的预备死神生涯告别。待到走出校门，却看见志波海燕站在不远处的树下，依旧是站没站相的样子，见到白哉，他向他挥了挥手。  
大批量低年级的女生在白哉附近窃窃私语。  
白哉在迎上前去和调头就走之间抉择了数秒钟。  
最后他还是走到了那棵树下，问海燕：“你不是应该在虚圈？”  
“这么重要的日子，当然得回来庆祝，”海燕说，“恭喜毕业！”  
白哉审慎地答道：“谢谢。”  
他依旧面无表情，志波海燕这家伙却仿佛比自己毕业还要欢快，就差笑出一朵花来。白哉盯着他看，海燕今天戴了副官的臂章，木牌上是待雪草的剪影，白哉并不了解花语，大概花的种类对海燕来说也没有所谓。海燕的笑容是明亮的、充满生机的，白哉以前时常腹诽海燕下睫毛太长、笑起来像个傻子，今天也仍旧觉得他笑得奇傻无比——却又有些理解同校的女生为何会在志波海燕的附近满脸红晕了。  
这家伙笑起来是能让人屏住呼吸的，无论在何种意义上。  
“从今天开始，我就不再是你的老师了，”海燕说，“最后比一场吧。老规矩，西十八区，六海的码头。”

他其实从来没有把志波海燕当成过自己的老师，师生关系从始至终都是单方面的。  
但是，剥除掉师生关系，他们之间还剩下什么呢？  
什么也不会剩下吧。  
虽然那也无关紧要。

最后一次的瞬步比试，两个人同时出发。他仍旧比不过他。  
到达码头的时候，岸上弥生的樱花开满枝头，志波海燕一如往常载舟湖上。他还在船上弄了一桌的午饭。  
白哉说：“……你到了多久？”  
海燕说：“也就二十分钟，路上去了趟柳叶亭，拿了些酒和菜。”  
他指指面前的矮几。

朽木白哉仍旧没有喝酒。  
志波海燕问他：“既然你的斩魄刀是’千本樱’，那么，看着这些樱花，应当能够稍微领悟一点剑意吧？”  
白哉没有回答。  
其实他的千本樱和樱花本身没什么关系，千本樱的始解是亿万刀刃的碎片，与其在这里赏三月樱花，不如随便找一家流魂街的铁匠铺并观摩铁匠打制菜刀来得有效率。  
他不准备告诉海燕这一点，海燕不需要知道这些。  
海燕自问自答：“其实我也觉得这没什么道理……不过我的‘捩花’的确喜欢水汽多一些的环境，尤其是六海，所以我才经常来这里。”  
然后爬进船里在湖上睡觉并一觉醒来漂泊到二十六区是吗。  
“我啊……看到你毕业，真的是再高兴不过了，感觉好像自己家的小孩子终于长大了……”  
话题转移得太快了，还有我们才刚认识了两年，不要说得好像你是我爹，你还没结婚吧？  
“……夜一知道了也会高兴的吧，你一进六番队就当上三席这件事……”  
我敢保证她会左耳朵进右耳朵出。  
“……要加油啊，朽木，大人的世界可是很艰苦的。”  
这个用不着你说……  
啊。  
号称千杯不醉的志波海燕，喝醉了啊。

他认识海燕两年，从来没有见过对方喝醉的样子。后来很长一段时间，志波海燕为什么会在他毕业这一天喝醉，对于朽木白哉来说，都是一个未解之谜。那之后海燕还喝醉过两次，一次是在白哉的婚礼上，他醉倒在宾客席的一隅，最后被喝清醒了的京乐队长帮忙扛走，没耽误事；一次是在露琪亚进入十三番之后的第五年，浮竹提议让海燕继任十三番队的队长，那一次白哉陪他喝酒，喝到六海上空的银河在他们眼中变作打翻的牛奶罐。  
而成为六番队三席的朽木白哉的第一个任务，是把十三番队副队长志波海燕全须全尾地弄回雨乾堂。  
浮竹很高兴。  
“白哉终于交到朋友了……”他说，甚至想给朽木银岭发一个地狱蝶，白哉在他真的这么做之前迅速地闪人了。瞬步到六番队，然后被祖父劈头发了一堆待批的文件。  
复核来年队务预算的时候，他又想起喝醉睡在雨乾堂副官室的海燕。他离开前亲眼见到那位曾经在白哉拜访雨乾堂时负责奉茶的女性席官一脸严肃地取了毛笔，沾了墨往海燕脸上画乌龟，浮竹以一种老祖母看孙儿胡闹的慈祥心态含笑注视，白哉一时不知该作何感想。现在，他核对着一行行数字，突然有些想笑。

 

“说真的，朽木，你会不会是后天面瘫……”  
海燕从鲤鱼池中挣扎着爬起，头上挂着几缕水草，白哉想把他踹回鲤鱼池里，他也真的那么做了。其结果，是白哉本人也被海燕一道拖下水。  
当白哉湿淋淋地拿着浮竹队长的回函，出现在六番队的队长室，饶是淡定如他的祖父，也忍不住抽了抽嘴角。  
“抱歉，祖父大人，我下次不会再这样做了。”  
“不，没事，这样也挺好的……”  
至于到底哪里挺好，白哉并没有问。

他和志波海燕在六海的见面，在那之后又持续了几十年。  
海燕有时候钓鱼，有时候弹据说是前三番队队长留在四枫院家的琵琶，经常喝酒，第十二年的时候白哉出资给他换了艘船。大约是在海燕偶然提起“我最近终于搞定卍解了”之后不久，白哉学会了喝酒。不同于他只喜欢吃辣味食物的饮食习惯，朽木白哉时常会喝甜口的果酒，比如柳叶亭的柚子酒——也是海燕最喜欢的那一款。  
志波空鹤偶尔加入他们，那时候她还不是尸魂界第一烟火师，也没有被炸断半条胳膊，甚至会跟兄长和兄长的朋友——他们现在大概能算是朋友了——倾诉一下属于少女的心事。尽管他俩对此一个不解风情，一个满心迷茫。  
不解风情的是空鹤她亲生大哥，满心迷茫的是她亲生大哥的朋友。  
“朽木啊，”有一天海燕问，“你谈过恋爱吗？”  
白哉觉得答案显而易见，海燕应当知道。  
因此他没有回答。  
“我以前觉得，爱情和婚姻是生命中或早或晚，必然会发生的事……但现在反倒有些怀疑了，”海燕说，“尽管明白自己必须振兴志波家，”他的表情的每一个细节都表达着“老子绝不妥协”的意思，“必须要结婚生子，甚至对于未来的妻子，也有了理想的对象，可是……”  
他没有再说下去。  
他望着他，他也望着他。  
他们都没再说话。

不可能的事情就是不可能。  
这是朽木白哉很小就学会的事。  
比如四枫院夜一不可能留在瀞灵廷，父亲拖着病体不可能活得长久，自己必然会迎娶门当户对的贵族女性，为朽木家生下能够继承家业的子嗣，不可能有别的选择。  
他也许知道海燕想说什么，也大概知道自己想说什么，但他们都足够聪明，完全清楚有些话说出口后必将造成的灾难性结局。  
所以他们都只是沉默，海燕给他倒酒，他来者不拒地喝。  
志波海燕的眼睛里倒映着星星。

他想，我喜欢他，这是再正常不过的事。  
但是，为什么志波海燕这样好的人会喜欢自己？

即使是在海燕百年以后，白哉也没有得到过这个问题的确切答案。  
他们后来都没有再提起过那个夜晚。

 

从恋爱到结婚，海燕花了大约三年时间。死神生命漫长，好像是一瞬间的事，婚礼的请柬便寄到朽木宅。  
海燕的新婚妻子是十三番的三席，就是泡茶特别好喝、会往睡着的海燕脸上画乌龟的那一位。身为副官辅佐的十三位三席每个月都要由一番队的冲牙先生主持，开一次见面会，因此白哉跟她还算熟悉，清楚她跟海燕的关系比起夫妻更加近似于损友——因为，志波都睡着的时候，海燕也会往她脸上画乌龟……  
婚假归来的那次会议，她笑眯眯地对白哉说，我家那位承蒙朽木君照顾了。  
他觉得她什么都知道。  
即便如此，她仍旧与海燕缔结了婚姻。  
他有些心虚，但又想起自己和海燕之间什么都没有发生过——未有开始，遑论结束——毫无头绪的感情在他这里陷入困局，他自然不会对任何人说。

只有我知道、你知道、她知道，我们都能保守秘密。  
你的捩花喜欢湖水，所以我不会再去六海了。  
我不必去看樱花。

 

朽木白哉违反自己对自己立下的誓言、再一次去六海，是在海燕结婚的周年之后。他结婚后他们不再一起喝酒或者泛舟湖上，虽然海燕还是会跟他开玩笑，他也会冷着脸反击回去，却终究和过去不一样了。  
结果那天海燕大早上把他从朽木宅拖走，长距离瞬步抵达六海，然后给他看捩花的卍解。  
那是他唯一一次看见海燕的卍解。从头至尾，毫无保留，海燕甚至跟他说了这个卍解的弱点。  
“我希望你能尽早学会……千本樱已经可以具象化了，应该会很快。”海燕说。  
他又感到烦躁，像很久以前，祖父去找浮竹队长说话，海燕看鱼，他坐在祖父身后喝十三番的茶。

六海本身是一潭极美的湖，在海燕卍解之后，点点碧波下惊起万千游鱼。海燕走得早，岩鹫在润林安打架惹了事，妻子给他发来地狱蝶，他赶着回去揍熊孩子。  
海燕离开以后，在六海的湖边，朽木白哉第一次遇见了绯真。  
如画作般美丽、如白雪般纯净、如湖泊般柔和的绯真——她是和夜一、空鹤还有都截然不同的女性。  
半年后，朽木白哉不顾其他各大贵族的反对，迎娶了绯真。  
祖父对此没有意见，但白哉在父母的墓前发了另一个誓。

海燕在白哉的婚宴上喝得人事不省，志波都忙着跟他队的女性席官们聊天，无暇顾及自己的丈夫。京乐帮忙把海燕扛走，放他在雨乾堂的檐廊醒酒。  
那晚京乐离开之前，海燕可能拉住了那件女式外套的袍角，向京乐说了一些事。  
京乐擅长保守秘密，所以海燕或者什么也没有说。

 

朽木绯真在五年后过世。  
又过了五年，朽木银岭与世长辞，朽木白哉升任六番队队长。  
当年的夏天，他在真央灵学院找到露琪亚，并收养了她。  
他让朽木露琪亚加入十三番队。

海燕从没有因为露琪亚的事情来找过白哉，其实白哉本来隐约希望他能说些什么。  
但海燕只是尽着自己身为副队长的那份责任，也许做得太好了。他一向是个很好的老师，白哉是最清楚这一点的人。  
与绯真结婚后，白哉便没喝过酒。但是五年过后的某一个深夜，海燕抱着酒壶，从朽木宅主厅的房顶跳下来，脸上挂着他招牌式的笑，出现在白哉的面前。  
仍然是六海，湖面平静，像白哉在真央的第一节高级瞬步的课结束以后的傍晚，像他遇见绯真的那个午后。小船是白哉当初出钱买下的那一艘，矮几的桌面上有海燕某天喝上了头刻下来的“捩花”和“千本樱”。  
“喝。”海燕说，白哉于是喝酒。

“队长今天跟我说，他想从十三番队队长的位置上退下来了……把队长的羽织交给我，然后去救护诘所当顾问……”  
这对其他人来说也许是一件好事，白哉想，对于海燕本人来说则不是。  
“其实我并不想当队长……副队长的薪水已经够用了，但是队长那么累，我实在不能拒绝，他已经向山本总队长和四十六室提出申请，也联系了京乐队长和卯之花队长联名举荐，现在大概在走程序了……  
“既来之则安之吧，我也没法说拒绝的话。来，喝酒。”

六海上空银河壮美，海燕说，你看，牛奶罐打翻了。  
白哉问露琪亚怎么样。  
海燕说挺好的，比以前自信多了，你还是不想让她当席官？  
白哉说，不。  
海燕说那也行，反正之后是我当队长，我继续罩着她。  
白哉眼睁睁地看着海燕往喉咙里灌酒。

月亮落下去了。

海燕说，队长那件白色的十三番的羽织太重了。  
白哉说，其实也没有那么重，你披我这件试试看。  
海燕说，洁癖小子怎么会答应让我披你的羽织，我不是在做梦吧？  
白哉说，那我明天就订做一件新的。  
海燕说，今晚月色真美啊……  
白哉说，你看清楚，天快亮了，哪来的月亮。  
海燕说，现在再从真央的第十一操场开始，一路瞬步到这个码头，你应该可以赢我了吧？  
白哉说，改天等我们都有空了比一下就知道，应该是我赢没错。  
海燕说，啧啧青出于蓝而胜于蓝啊朽木，我这辈子教过几百个学生，你是最令我骄傲的——

他在晨曦到来的前一刻睡着了。  
朽木白哉把他背回雨乾堂，没有被任何人看到。

 

三天后，志波都在对虚讨伐中战死。  
再过一天，志波海燕命殒流魂街。  
捩花消失在这茫茫宇宙的某一处，队葬时人们怎么也找不到志波副队长的斩魄刀。  
朽木露琪亚将袖白雪刺入志波海燕的胸膛，她带着他的尸身去了志波家。  
浮竹十四郎大病一场，将近半年才恢复。  
游历四方的志波一心在侄子的队葬结束后回到瀞灵廷，即刻上任空缺已久的十番队队长一职。  
得知海燕死讯的白哉手一抖，折断了原本要为亡妻点上的线香。  
那以后的很多年，朽木白哉都没有再见过志波空鹤。

后来又发生了很多事，白哉和露琪亚从虚圈回到瀞灵廷之后，露琪亚曾找他聊过一次。  
“我记得……那个时候的海燕大人，”露琪亚说，“最后，他没有叫我的名字。”  
“……他说的是’朽木’，我想，那会不会说的是兄长大人呢。原本以为是留给我的遗言，也许是想说给您听的……  
“海燕大人说，’朽木，因为我的任性，让你遇到这种事……抱歉，你一定很难过吧……’  
“那五年里，他从来没有叫过我’朽木’，一次也没有。当时觉得奇怪，直到最近才想明白……”  
白哉端坐在妻子的遗像前，没有回头。  
良久，他才说了一句：  
“我知道了。”

我并不难过——这么说是骗自己的。  
但就算难过了，也毫无作用。捩花不会回来，你亦不会复生。  
没有人再约我比瞬步到六海的胜负，我竟然没有赢过你一次。  
这么多年过去，就连把你丢进雨乾堂门前鲤鱼池的手感，也快要忘记了。  
也有好些年没喝过柳叶亭的柚子酒了。

朽木白哉动作温柔地掩上壁龛的门。  
他扯了扯嘴角，慢慢地露出一个沉静的笑容来。  
“我其实……是会笑的啊，志波。”  
“你应当见过的。”

那晚他在梦里再一次回到多年前的六海。  
多云天气，空气清冷，海燕在船上喝酒，讲根本不好笑的笑话，胡乱弹凤桥楼十郎留在四枫院家的琵琶。  
他闭上眼睛，端着酒盏，听海燕靠在自己身上唱不成调的情歌，不由得微微地笑了。

 

即使他终将从这醉梦中醒来——

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> “六海”来自Night-blooming的夜凉如雪系列。  
> 谨以此文纪念我再也回不去的BK。


End file.
